


february 14th

by pandoracorn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gore (mentions of blood; broken bones; falling from a great height), Leon is stuck ina timeloop, M/M, Non-Despair AU, nothing too major though i hope, please be careful though!!, timeloop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: i breathe in a gulp of air - i just can't take it!---Leon and Naegi spend Valentine's Day together.





	february 14th

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a fic not related to the birthday masterlist!! I got this idea from the song 'Kagerou Days' ([link!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MU-rdG-M5Ho)) so you can probably see links to it ever so slightly in certain places! I hope you all enjoy, and **please pay attention to the warnings!!** People die when they are killed.
> 
>  **EDIT:** https://i.imgur.com/cmTdVAl.png my datemates after i showed them this fic. i have the power.

Valentines Day was a day that, more often than not, Leon found himself being presented with chocolates by a girl who just so happened to be his partner at the time, only to be nothing more than a fleeting memory a few days afterwards - or even, in rare cases, be presented with chocolates by a girl who, for some reason, had taken interest in him, only for a month to pass and for her to realise how much of a mistake her actions were. Today, though, as he rose and looked at the clock - 10 am - he felt a lump in his throat. Because he knew that this time, it wasn’t going to be something that would be gone in an instant. Because he knew Makoto Naegi wasn’t going to leave him, and he wasn’t going to turn his back on him. Naegi would stay with him as long as he could. Today, they were going on a date - a Valentine's date, nothing special, just a walk around the park and a trip to the coffee shop, maybe some cliche soft kisses and ‘i love you’s or something equally cheesy that almost made him blush. Throwing the blankets off of himself as he jumped out of bed, he threw on some clothes, grabbed the box of chocolates he’d put on the bedside and headed out of the door, saying goodbye to his mom as he left.

 

Naegi was waiting where they had planned, of course, dressed in a big coat and scarf to protect himself from the cold February air (smarter than Leon, who was only wearing a light jacket and regretted it immensely), one arm behind his back as he smiled and waved, noticing Leon making his approach.

“Kuwata-kun, hello!”

“Yo,” a lot less formal, he gave a wave with his free hand before shoving his chocolates forward. “Take ‘em.”

“Eh? Is that it? No… cool quips, or…?”

“Listen, dude, I’m normally on the receiving end of this, I’m  _ wayyy  _ outta my league.” For a moment, he lost his cool and looked away, scratching his cheek. “Just… take ‘em, alright?!”

“OK, OK! ...Thank you.” He did as he was told with a smile - one so cute and adorable, as it always was - before pulling his arm behind his back. “Now, if you’re so familiar with this-”

He quickly snatched the box up, inspecting it before smiling and nodding. “Yep, it’s up to standard. If not, I would’a given it back.”

“R-really…?”

“No, ‘course not, dude. I love gifts. Makes me feel important.” Leon chuckled and gave Naegi a quick nudge, before taking his hand in his own, feeling Naegi’s cold palm against his own warmer hand.

After that, they didn’t say much, Naegi silently leading Leon over to a bench in the park, sitting and leaning against him as they just watched the street go by idly for a few minutes of silence. Normally, Leon would fill in the gaps with outdated flirting or something of that nature, but this quietness felt… right. Not awkward, or forced. He felt comfortable, at ease, even… then again, he was always like that around Naegi. He had some weird, grounding air about him that made everything better and feel so much softer than when he wasn’t there. It was almost addicting, but then again, that’s what love was, right? Leon gave his hand a squeeze, causing Naegi to look up and smile softly, his cheeks flushing a soft rose colour. He moved closer, straining his neck a little to plant a kiss on the tip of Leon’s nose, before pushing himself away and burying his face in his hands.

 

A sudden gust of cold wind caused Leon to close his eyes and shiver, only opening them to Naegi’s quiet, and almost distressed, gasp. He looked up, following his gaze as the familiar scarf that was once around Naegi’s neck now danced along the breeze.

“Hey, I’ll go get it-”

“No, no! I don’t want to trouble you! Ah, uh… thanks, though.” Still blushing, Naegi smiled sheepishly before standing to his feet, running after his loose scarf. Leon watched him go, his expression soft as he felt himself smiling, wondering if he was lucky enough to let this be his forever. I mean, nothing was established fully yet, but it was clear that Naegi liked him, and well… duh, he liked Naegi. There was no other way to say it.

 

Maybe that’s why, when he saw it speeding down the road out of the corner of his eye, he got up and shouted, reaching out his hand as if it would do anything, watching as Makoto Naegi was met with the face of a large, fast truck, life gone instantaneously in a bloody, red mess, as Leon could do nothing but stare in horror, his skin feeling cold even in the winter air as he heard a woman scream at the mangled corpse in the road that was deformed beyond recognition.

\--

Valentine's Day was a day that, more often than not, Leon found himself being presented with chocolates by a girl who just so happened to be his partner at the time, only to be nothing more than a fleeting memory a few days afterwards. Today, though, as he rose and looked at the clock - 10 am - he felt a lump in his throat and heard a ringing in his ears. Because he knew that this time, it wasn’t going to be something that would be gone in an instant. Throwing the blankets off of himself as he jumped out of bed, he threw on some clothes, grabbed the box of chocolates he’d put on the bedside and headed out of the door, almost forgetting to close it as his mom called goodbye and he responded in kind, too distracted by the strange dream he’d had to think of doing so initially.

 

Naegi was waiting where they had planned, of course, one arm behind his back as he smiled and waved, noticing Leon making his approach.

“Kuwata-kun, hello!”

“Yo,” a lot less formal, he looked at Naegi for perhaps a moment too long to get an odd look, before handing over the chocolates. “Here.”

“Eh? Is that it? No… cool quips, or…?”

“Nah, I’m…” He rubbed the back of his neck, losing his cool for a moment in both a flustered panic and his state of spaced-out worry. “I just- I’ve never had a boyfriend before, so…”

There was a quiet hum, as he looked down again, seeing Naegi’s smile be washed away with a look of concern. “...Are you alright? You seem distracted… if you need to be somewhere else, we can-”

“No!” He almost shouted his objection to the thought of pushing this date back, recoiling into himself slightly as he saw people begin to stare, lowering his voice as he took hold of Naegi’s hand. “No, god no. Listen, I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Just… hey, why don’t we go somewhere else?”

Naegi blinked. “...Somewhere else?”

“Yeah! Like, uh… fuck, there was, uh, a river that you can see from the baseball pitch at Hope’s Peak, why don’t we go there?”

“Oh… oh, OK! That sounds fun!”

Leon sighed to himself, sick that he let some twisted, terrible dream take hold of him so easily. He watched Naegi walk, still holding his hand as he trailed behind for a moment, before joining his side.

“Eh, what about my chocolates?”

He seemed to freeze up and squeeze his eyes shut before he handed over a cute little box. “S-sorry, you… caught me by surprise, so I guess I forgot.”

“No dude, it’s chill, I get it.” Leon laughed and took the little box, before tightening Naegi’s scarf and letting the same hand trail down the drapes of cloth. “...Nice scarf.”

“Oh? Oh! Yeah, my little sister made it for me.” He smiled, almost proudly, and Leon laughed quietly, before leaning down and gently planting a kiss on his cheek, watching him whimper as he recoiled into himself, with a face red from both the cold and embarrassment.

 

A shout from behind caused him to look behind, seeing a man in a ski mask running and shoving him aside, just as the pair of boys were passing a staircase leading to the riverbank they were heading for. Leon lost his balance and felt himself stumble back, looking to his side as he saw Naegi stumble even more, reaching to grab him but not fast enough, before the boy began to tumble, bones and skin scraping against sharp edges of concrete once, twice, three- no, at least 4 times over - before finally falling limp and bloody against the railings at the bottom, grey stairs once clean now red and stained for days to come. Though he tried to tear his eyes away from the scene of scraped skin and a broken body, to shout after the man who had shoved into them so criminally, Leon couldn’t move anything - paralysed by the fear and realisation that Makoto Naegi had died twice, and twice, he wasn’t able to save him.

\--

Valentine's Day was a day that had never made him feel sicker. Today, though, as he rose and looked at the clock - 10 am - he felt a lump in his throat and heard a ringing in his ears as he almost wanted to gag, because he knew that this time, it probably wasn’t a coincidence that Naegi was something that was going to be gone in an instant. Throwing the blankets off of himself as he jumped out of bed, he threw on some clothes, and headed out of the door, leaving is open as he ran to the town centre, leaving his box of chocolates on his bedside dresser.

 

Naegi was waiting where they had planned, of course, one arm behind his back as he smiled and waved, noticing Leon making his approach… quickly lowering his arm and tumbling over his own feet as Leon grabbed him and started walking.

“Wha- Kuwata-kun? What’re you doing?”

“I just, I, uh-” he stopped, thinking to himself for a moment, before letting Naegi go and moving his arms behind his head, trying to laugh it off though his voice shook from running. “Haha, sorry, I just thought that, ya know… maybe we could, uh… go to the roof?”

“...Roof?”

“Yeah! The school is open, I think, ‘cos the headmaster is a stickler for good grades and all so, we’re allowed in, and-”

“But you hate school.”

“Yeah but! The view is real pretty, like, _really_ real pretty, and I just…” he paused, sighing quietly as he lowered his arms to his side and looked down at his shoes. “I wanted to share a pretty memory with you or… somethin’ romantic like that.”

Naegi blinked and stared for a second, before smiling softly, though his face still had an underlying expression of concern. “...Alright. Sure. Before that, though-” He pulled his hidden arm from behind his back, and presented a small box of chocolates with a smile. “It’s Valentine's Day, so I thought… well, I hope you like them.”

He took the chocolates slowly, staring down at them as he began to smile sheepishly, realising that in his panic he forgot the most important thing. “Uh, so… funny story-”

“Oh, did you get me something? You didn’t have to-”

“No, I just thought I should, but I didn’t pick it up before leavin’, and-”

“No, it’s OK!! Seriously, it’s fine!!”

“I’ll get it for ya on the way home, if you wanna… stop… by.” Leon looked up and attempted to soften his expression, though he felt like a selfish and stupid idiot for letting a moment of sickness wash over his common sense for Valentines Day.

Naegi stopped and started laughing a little. “Uh, I mean, um… sure thing, only if you come and say hi to my family. Komaru has wanted to meet you for a while-”

“Dude, my forgetfulness isn’t an excuse for you to take me home.”

“But it’s a bargaining tool, I guess.”

He watched as Naegi started giggling, feeling all of the what-ifs he’d imagined on the way here melt away like his worries, finally letting the shoulders he didn’t know were tense relax as he laughed along, shaking his head. “Ya know what? Fine, why not. She sounds real cute, so I can’t turn that down.”

There was a moment of silence before Leon stood up to his full height, any uncharacteristic anxiety now scared away by Naegi’s smile, holding his arm out for the other boy to wrap his own around, as they walked to the roof, with the proud talk on the subject of Komaru Naegi (“she’s the SHSL Little Sister, I swear!”) being the melody to their steps.

 

Leon wasn’t bluffing when he said the view from the roof of Hope’s Peak was breathtaking. While the school wasn’t .the tallest building in the district, it was certainly tall enough to get a view of the landscape around it, buildings like concrete trees in a forest of the economy that, in its own way, was as beautiful at nature, if only at displaying the center of mankind’s development, as any busy city with bustling business would. Leon leaned against the railing and looked over as Naegi looked out to the city, a soft smile on his face as the wind rustled his hair, the sun lighting up all the freckles on his face that made his face look even cuter than before. Leon thought about his own freckles for a moment, before shaking his head to himself, deciding not to pick apart his appearance for now and save that for when he wasn’t indulging himself in the presence of someone he considered an angel in human form.

 

He blinked for but a moment, and he didn’t know what was happening, but a yell brought him to attention as he saw the body fall over the railing, pushed by an unknown force, or perhaps pulled by gravity - the devious soul it was - only able to grab at his shoe which came off without trouble, leaving the screams of terror to grow more and more distant as Makoto Naegi fell ten stories down, unable to be saved because Leon wasn’t fast enough.

\--

Valentines Day. 10 am. Leon dropped his phone as he stayed in bed this time, with a lump in his throat and a ringing in his ears that hadn’t stopped since that first time, since the truck, or the stairs, or the roof - events of death that were all connected, that all left him scared and short of breath as he watched his boyfriend die again and again on the day meant to represent togetherness. That almost made him laugh - perhaps this was telling him they weren’t meant to be together, that the universe was against him the one time he was happy and content, in a way that only Naegi could make him feel. He almost wanted to gag, to throw up everything if that would mean that Naegi could breathe a few seconds longer, that Leon didn’t have to see him die again, that they could do everything that they’d promised in reality that felt so much like a dream. 

 

Throwing the blankets off of himself as he jumped out of bed, he threw on some clothes, and headed out of the door, leaving is open as he ran to the town centre, grabbing the box of chocolates by the dresser to try again to save his life.


End file.
